


Always and Forever

by Wonkyunbun



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, M/M, Massage, seongjoong if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:49:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26075188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonkyunbun/pseuds/Wonkyunbun
Summary: Wooyoung watched San sing topless and his mind starts racing.
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung
Kudos: 82





	Always and Forever

San slapped his thighs and mentally prepared himself, this was the last time he was attempting this song today for the sake of his sanity and whatever poor bastard is watching him through the security cameras. He readjusted the mic stand and clicked play on his phone. The wonders of technology meant he could control KQ's big dance room speakers all through his phone no more walking back and forth which his tired legs appreciated.

He looked up at his reflection in the mirror appreciating the hard work he's put in the gym. He wasn't often topless infront of the mirror but for once he can say he looks good. He turns his attention back to the task at hand and tries to visualise the lyrics in his head. The soft melody began to drift it's way through the open room.

Wooyoung was two steppin' it down the very familiar corridor to go get his partner in crime and save him from overworking himself. He pushed his hair back wishing he had a hairband making a mental note to steal one off Yeosang. He was starving and really wanted to try the new restaurant across the street and knew San loved a good meal. "He looks cute when he eats" Wooyoung thought to himself. "His mouth is so small but can fit so much food in, it's like a tardis!" Wooyoung laughed at his own silly jokes and got ready to kick the door in when he heard one of his favourite songs start to play.

He assumed San was in the practice room but this was more Jongho's style of music, all slow and deep. Not wanting to spook whoever was inside Wooyoung decided to crouch in the corner so his shadow wouldn't show through the translucent door and cracked it open just a touch to hear who it was. 

Wooyoung peaked his eyes round the door and gasped. San was standing in front of the large mirrors wearing nothing but combat pants and boots. He really took the time to appreciate how broad his friend's shoulders had gotten and whistled under his breath. His newly found broad shoulders made his waist look even smaller in short, San looked incredible. "San atiny are going to love you more than me soon!" Wooyoung breathed under his breath.  
He set his phone to silent, do not disturb and quickly set it to record. There's not loads of chances to see San sing a whole song by himself especially topless and Wooyoung wasn't about to let the opportunity slip! If anyone ever found the recording he'd just say it was for monitoring and not for staring at. He whispered under his breath "ready set go sannie"

San started to sing:

Always and forever  
Each moment with you is just like a dream to me  
That somehow came true  
And I know tomorrow will still be the same  
'Cause' we've got a life of love that won't ever change And

Unlike the previous 9 attempts of this song, he didn't try to think of some imaginary girl or boy to tap into the emotions of the song. He thought about the one person in his life these lyrics could possibly be about for him: Wooyoung.  
For some reason thinking about his partner in crime worked, he could finally hit the lower register parts of the song with a steady voice 'ahh Wooyoung giving me strength again' San thought to himself while breathing in

Every day love me your own special way  
Melt all my heart away with a smile

Wooyoungs brilliant smile flashed up in San's mind 'pretty' is all he could think.

Take time to tell me you really care  
And we'll share tomorrow together  
I'll always love you, forever, forever

Wooyoung nearly dropped the phone, he knew San had a great voice but this was something else! There was a passion in San's voice Wooyoung had never heard before. He sounded like he was singing to a lover. He'd be lying if the tiniest flicker of jealousy didn't rise up thinking about San with someone else but he ignored it for now. He zoomed in a little to catch San's facial expressions (and body) which were almost sinfully good. San's cat like eyes closed gently as he projected his voice from his diaphragm steady and strong. His stomach visibly flexing in and out. "Definitely coming for my position as head of sex appeal" Wooyoung thought with a small smile spreading across his face. He didn't mind being challenged for that title if it was against San.

San swept his hair out of his eyes mentally preparing for the next Verse aka the part he messed up 9 times. 'but you weren't thinking of woo then' his brain chimed in. "ok" San thought "lets do this" and breathed in smooth.

There'll always be sunshine  
When I look at you

Wooyoung while not fully understanding every lyric knew enough English to understand this one. He smiled looking at San knowing that he's his sunshine. He wondered if San thought the same about him. He hoped so.

It's something I can't explain  
Just the things that you do

San truly couldn't explain how Wooyoung made him feel. He was like sun light after heavy rain. He could dance harder with him there, sing better, be a better friend to the members a better son to his parents a better idol for atiny. It wasn't one specific thing Wooyoung did it was everything and nothing, it was his high pitched laugh that matched his own, his excited face when speaks about music or food. His hugs no matter what time of the day of where they were. His beautiful explanations of there slogans together.  
"I'm Lucky to have him" San thought to himself

If you get lonely  
Call me and take  
A second to give to me  
That magic you make and  
Everyday love me your own special way  
Melt all my heart away with a smile

Wooyoung nearly dropped the phone for the second time as San face split into a dazzling smile while still holding the note. His dimples on full display. Wooyoung really wanted to poke them but doesn't dare move for fear of disruption. He admired the beauty of his partner's face, strong jawline the veins on his tanned neck slightly showing from exertion. His prominent collarbones his lightly defined chest. He looked incredible. No, he looked sexy. Wooyoung swallowed the lump in his throat and adjusted his hands so he could keep recording.

Take time to tell me you really care  
And we'll share tomorrow together  
Oh baby I'll always love you, Forever

Wooyoung was again captivated by San's face, so full of beautiful emotion. His pretty eyes scrunched up in intensity his hand on his flat stomach to regulate himself. 

San took the microphone of the stand and opened his eyes breathing well "this is going well I can do this" he thought to himself. Confidence growing, he breathed deep knowing he needed a lot of air for this part 

Forever, Forever  
Loving you  
is the thing that I plan  
For a very long time 

Me and you, 

You and me,

We as one

Love together  
For a very long time 

Wooyoung watched as San swayed his hips as punctuation on his statements his eyes fluttering shut as in deep thought. He wondered who the mystery person was that could bring such deep emotion out of the mountain.

San thought about his life with Wooyoung when they're older he can't see it clearly but he knows they'll be together through thick and thin come hell or high water.

always forever love you forever, forever, forever, forever loving loving you love love love 

i said forever ever love you  
love you  
ever  
and a day and one day 

Wooyoung couldn't keep his eyes of San's hips as they rolled in time with the song, the hypnotic hips stilled as San hit the finishing note. 

I'll love You, 

Forever

The vinyl clicks on the track came to a stop and San reached into to his pocket to stop the next song coming on. He put his hands on knees and took a deep breath then stretched up bouncing on his toes with a massive grin on his face. "Yess finally nailed it" he said to himself. He thought of Wooyoung again almost sad he didn't record it. "Oh well maybe I'll sing it live one day" he said quietly in the empty studio room. He held down the volume button and waited.

Wooyoungs knees where about to break as he quietly tapped his phone to stop recording. He couldn't believe he'd had a personal show. He was so proud and a bit turned on. He really wanted to run up and hug him but that would give it away that he's been spying like a peeping tom for the last 10 minute's or so, he opted not too.  
He put his phone back on normal settings and started to think about how best to get the blood flow back in his legs when his phone started singing Bts FIRE at maximum volume "oh shit why did I set my ringtone to this. He scrambled to answer the phone in a quiet voice.

"Hey"

"Woo why are you so quiet that's not normal" San half laughed down the phone

"Ah shit" Wooyoung thought to himself if he talks any louder San will know he's practically crippled by the door due to his own noseyness, he closed his eyes and thought hard for a good lie. 

"Ah I'm playing hide and seek with Mingi gotta be quiet anyway what's up"

San laughed "not much just finished practising and I'm starving wanna get food?"

"Yes very badly give me 10 mins stay in the dance room"

San furrowed his brows "How did you know I was in the dance room?" 

Wooyoung panicked for half a second. 

"You said you were practicing where else would you be?" "perfect" Wooyoung thought to himself. 

"Ah true ok see you in ten"

"Ok but don't leave the dance room!"

"Alright I won't!"

San clicked the phone off and started gathering his bits from around the room a scattered t-shirt here a discarded face mask there. Among everything he couldn't find his wallet. "ah must have left it by the vending machine in the corridor" San thought and lightly jogged to the door. He went to push the handle down for the tell tell click but it was already open? He was sure he closed it tight before starting.

Wooyoung sighed "ok crisis averted" he hummed while shifting back to plan A which is getting his legs to work so he can make a cool entrance and not look like a total creep.

The door swang open, San looked down taking in the sight of a crumpled Wooyoung rubbing his legs willing them to work. Their eyes met, he saw the sheer panic in his friend's eyes.

"What are you doing here so quick and why are you on the floor?" San asked in a very confused tone because he was thoroughly confused.

Wooyoung's eyes were so wide he thought he might strain something. His brain short circuited and couldn't come up with a lie so he blurted the truth.

"I came down about 10 minute's ago and-"

"10 minute's!" San half yelled cutting Wooyoung off "what where you doing spying on me? You know you could have just come in right!" 

'Yeah I knoww" Wooyoung said in a pouty tone. 'But I didn't wanna disturb you"

San (realising that Wooyoung must have seen the whole performance) was slowly turning a shade of pink only reserved for deep embarrassment. He was suddenly extremely aware he was still topless.

Wooyoung seeing the spread of pink across high cheekbones started listing off praise while still willing his legs back to life  
"Sannie you were so good don't be embarrassed it was really good I'd hug you but my legs are still dead from crouching but for real it was great and-"

San cut him off by bending down and scooping up his partner in a princess hold and carrying him back inside the dance room. Wooyoung wrapped his arms around sans neck very happy to be off the floor. "Thank youu" he whispered in San's ear which only made San blush more "no problem" San whispered back. 

Slowly placing his friend on a chair he jogged over to his bag putting his t-shirt back on and walking back towards a slowly recovering Wooyoung. He sat by his partner's legs and massaged them gently sending pulses of electricity through Wooyoung's legs. A less embarrassed San finally met his partner's eyes and asked an important question.

"Woo"

"Yeah" Wooyoung replied finally being able to wiggle his toes inside his shoes.

"Was it ok?" San asked still kneading Wooyoung's legs hoping he was helping.

"It was amazing" Wooyoung said with nothing but sincerity in his eyes.

San broke eye contact first to hide the blush creeping back up his face and whispered thanks. He didn't trust himself but he trusted his friend enough to tell him the truth, so he accepted he finally got it right.

Wooyoung slid off the chair and grabbed San into a tight hug. He knew he should probably apologize for spying (and recording but he wasn't ready to admit that just yet) but for now a hug will do.

San enjoyed feeling the warmth against his face and wrapped his arms around the youngers waist. "Thank you"  
'Anytime" Wooyoung replied and ducked down to kiss him on the cheek making the older boy squirm out of the hug in a fit of laughter.

"Ok ok you're forgiven let's get some food I'm dying of hunger" San laughed out and he jumped to his feet and walked to get his bag. 

"Yaay let's go" Wooyoung said getting to his feet shaking the last bits of fatigue out of them. He looked at San and still had one burning question on his mind.

"San"

"Mhm"

"Who where you thinking about when you sang just now?"

Wooyoung knows he should probably just leave it alone but his curiousity and big mouth got the best of him. He dropped his gaze and stared a small hole into the floor between his feet waiting for a response.

San looked up and started to walk up to him his bag slung over his left shoulder. He lifted Wooyoung's chin softly with his index finger searching for eyes that where firmly closed and softly said

"You"

Wooyoung's eyes flew open to meet San's, the shock clearly visible along with a slight wave of relief.

"I tried thinking of a random girl or boy but I couldn't feel the song properly. When I thought of you it worked..So thanks I guess" he said moving his finger away and reaching for his friend's hand instead. "Now let's get food before I actually die!" San half dragged Wooyoung through the room with long stride's while Wooyoung's brain tried to catch up with the information he just received.  
"San did all THAT while thinking of me?." He decided to table that information for later as he literally couldn't ignore the growling in his stomach anymore. 

San grabbed his wallet from next to the vending machine as they walked past and they slipped right back into normality joking around and eating good food.They got a cab back to the dorms as it pouring with rain by the time they left there new favourite restaurant. San's thin t-shirt clinging to his tight body as he relaxed closing his eyes in the back seat of the car. Wooyoung couldn't help but stare, admiring each well defined bit of muscle. San felt Wooyoung's eyes on him and reached out his hand interlacing their fingers. Wooyoung smiled and took it as a sign to relax on the short drive home.

Back inside the members greeted them with yells engrossed by a video game. Seonghwa worried about them getting a cold and quickly pushed them into the showers telling them to never leave the house without a umbrella again. The pair laughed apologized and promised they would take one next time. Hoonjoong grabbed seonghwa by the hips telling him to relax a shot some puppy eyes at him for good measure which seemed to work as Seonghwa followed him back to the sofa.

"You go first I can wait" Wooyoung called to San as he made his way to the wardrobe to pick out fresh clothes for them both.

"Ok" San yelled back. San peeled the soaking wet t-shirt of and the rest of his clothes and stepped under the now steaming hot water, the jets doing wonders for his sore muscles. He scrubbed all over really enjoying the smell of whatever new shower gel Seonghwa had picked up, smelled like ripe apricots. Finally rinsing the suds away he stepped out feeling like a new man a slightly peckish new man which should be impossible considering how much they just ate but a tiny dessert couldn't hurt. He stepped out of the shower a towel wrapped low around his hips another drying his hair 

"Wooyoung all yours" he called out 

San's eyes where shut so he didn't know Wooyoung was directly infront of him. "Thanks" Wooyoung whispered and sans eyes shot open slightly startled 

"Oh I thought you were far away sorry for shouting" San shot a cheeky smile full of dimples as he stepped around to plop himself on his bed. 

Wooyoung still recovering from being confronted with a dripping wet San jumped into the bathroom and shut the door trying to keep it together. "You've seen San shirtless a thousand times what are you doing" he mentally scolded himself.  
"Yes but his towel has never been that low " his brain chimed in.

"Whatever can't think about that now" Wooyoung basically on autopilot got undressed and into the shower letting the hot water clear his foggy mind. As soon as he closed his eyes he saw San rolling his hips infront of the large mirror and immediately opened his eyes again. He had no answers for why his body was doing this to him. He tried to ignore it as he picked up the shower gel also enjoying the new aroma. As he scrubbed himself clean and let the water remove the suds he debated something. He pushed his long black hair out of his eyes and looked down. His cock staring right back at him. He leaned back against the cold shower tiles and moved his hand down wrapping it around himself. In a house with 7 other guys there's not a lot of time nor opportunity to do anything like this so he took the chance while he could. He slowly worked his hand up and down thinking about what he normally thought about but to no avail. His mind drifted to a minute ago seeing a wet almost naked San and he stifled a moan, his cock leaking precum. "Ok" he thought "this is probably wrong but no one has too know" he stroked a bit faster now screwing his eyes shut vividly remembering how San hips looked while singing, how they snaked around the lyrics in harmony. How his neck looked, prominent veins bulging. How he slipped his hand down his chest to stomach dragging sweat beads along with it. Wooyoung bit his lip keep himself quiet he was so close when he heard the door swing open and froze.

"Woo its me I'm not looking I swear I forgot the hair dryer sorrryy!"

San quickly darted in grabbed the hair dryer and darted out and as promised didn't look. Didn't stop Wooyoung from feeling equal parts guilty and turned on.

Wooyoung debated stopping but he was so close how could he. He pumped his hand a few more times somehow the thrill of nearly being caught pushed him over edge. He spilled over his hand, the now cooling water washing it away like it never happened. Wooyoung rinsed off once more and turned off the taps. Stepping out of the shower he steadied himself on the sink "ok back to being normal"  
Knowing full well it was a lie but being very prepared to take the ' fake it till you make it approach'.

He wrapped a towel around his hips just as low as San and another for his hair and stepped out.

San was sat on the floor Infront of the mirror drying his hair while humming some imaginary tune. Only clad in boxers showing off his defined thighs Wooyoung silently praised the gods.

He padded over to his bed and slipped his own boxers on under his towel then removed the towel throwing it in a pile of washing. He gently sat down behind San and took over drying his hair for him. San looked up and shouted thanks over the roar of the hairdryer. He looked so happy Wooyoung thought. San bobbed his head along to the song in his mind and tapped his thighs in time. Wooyoung split his time between genuinely drying his friend's hair and staring at his thighs and crotch.

After San's hair was dry he leaned his head back and stared straight at Wooyoung, saying thanks with his eyes. Wooyoung pushed him away scared if he stared a second longer that he'd kiss him.

"Oww" San said in a mocking tone "let me dry yours!" San offered  
"Sure!" Wooyoung beamed back. He always liked San drying his hair he was always so gentle and massaged his scalp at the same time which always sent happy sparks through his body.  
San slowly began working his way through Wooyoung's freshly washed hair, being careful to take out any knots along the way. After it was dry he set the dryer down and slowly started massaging his partner's scalp with no real intention he just liked massaging. He could feel Wooyoung melt into his touch. It felt good to be able to give relief to his friend, the life they lead is full of stress sometimes you need to have someone look after you. They had become eachothers "someone". Wooyoung hummed and offered occasional oohs and ahhs as San released the tension locked up in his head. The waves of pleasure usually seeped all through Wooyoung's body but today they made and special trip just to his cock. Not paying enough attention to the rapidly growing situation too lost in San's hands all over his head and now neck Wooyoung stretched his legs out infront of him. San took in the sight of Wooyoung's face completely relaxed his mouth slightly open pouring out a stream of compliments of how good San's hands were. He panned his eyes down Wooyoung's chest and stomach admiring how hard he's been working the last couple of months. His thighs showing signs of muscle, he looked great. His eyes lingered a bit too long on his friend's crotch wondering if it was just bunched up material that made him look so big or something else. "Don't go there" San thought to himself "as if I'd be that lucky" San told himself however his hands kept drifting now fully out of his hair onto the younger man's shoulders really releasing some tension, could feel it under the smooth skin. Wooyoung moaned "ohh that feels amazing Sannie"  
San smiled in response and kept kneeding the younger man's shoulders. Loving the feeling of knots giving way under his finger tips. 

Wooyoung was lost in San's touch every where his skilled fingers caressed felt better then the last. He was finding all these knots and spots he didn't even know he had. All he could do was moan and compliment, his body felt amazing under San's hands. "I wish he would go lower" Wooyoung thought, "are those hands as skilled all over?" He desperately wanted to know but didn't want to cross the line. For now he could be content with this. San touching him freely.

San emboldened by such a positive response plucked up the courage to ask his friend something. "Do you want a proper massage?" He asked while still rubbing the youngers shoulders.  
Wooyoung tensed up and opened his eyes looking at the reflection of San in the mirror. "You sure? He asked " yeah why not we have nothing else planned" San responded. "Ok sure" Wooyoung jumped to his feet and settled face down on sans bed. "Like this?" Wooyoung muffled through San's pillow. San laughed at his eagerness "yeah perfect wait there let me grab some oil" Wooyoung waited for what felt like eons but in reality was less than a minute. "Just enjoy this don't make it weird" Wooyoung chanted in his head. He lifted his hips up to rearrange his boxers as San padded back in.

San took in the sight infront of him, Wooyoung face down ass up on his bed. He once again reminded himself that it probably was just a coincidence and definitely not a sign from the gods. San unscrewed the lid to the oil and poured some in Wooyoung's back. It was warm from being in a steamy bathroom for a while which Wooyoung appreciated. San set the bottle down on the floor and straddled his partner's hips. "Ok?" He asked Wooyoung wiggled his ass in response. San laughed and took that as a yes. He slowly started to spread the oil all over the raven haired boys back. Admiring how incredibly smooth his skin was. Taking in all the dips and valleys of Wooyoung's back he got to work massaging out more tension. He was met with a constant hum of approval from the man underneath him. "Ohh Choi San you're going to make your future partners very happy" Wooyoung giggled into the pillow. San laughed and said thank you. 

As San worked his way down Wooyoung's back he placed his thumbs in the dimples and gently rubbed earning him a loud shout in to the pillow. "Sensitive?" San asked not sure if he should carry on in that spot. "Yeah but in the best way " Wooyoung replied "please keep going" he panted out. San carefully started rubbing small gentles circles right into the dimples changing speed direction and pressure seeing what worked best. 

Wooyoung was in heaven. He was swaying his hips trying to get even more pressure on those points. His lower back always has a tiny ache but he could never reach it, this was perfect. San's weight on his ass and his thumbs kneeding the tender spots in his back was sending an exquisite blend of pain and pleasure through his body. The tension hurt and first but the relief after made it so worth it.

San was trying it stay focused on the task at hand but Wooyoung constantly grinding his ass back into his cock wasn't helping. He thought about shuffling down so he was perched on his legs but that would mean his cock is lined up with Wooyoung's ass and that seemed more dangerous so he stayed put.

"More sannie"

"Hrm?" San responded genuinely not hearing what his partner said through a mouth full of pillow.  
Wooyoung lifted his head up and looked back at San, his eyes watery from squeezing them so tight, his face a little red from rubbing it into the pillow. Sans breath caught in his throat at the sight.

"Can you push a bit harder?" 

A slow blush creeped up San's face again that day. His mind wondering to less than friendly places. "Sure thing" he said a bit too loudly and pushed a little bit harder into the two dimples while rubbing in smooth circle's

"Ahhh god yes like that" Wooyoung replied and buried his head back into San's pillow taking a deep breath in filling his nose with San's scent. The pain had nearly given way to complete pleasure his back genuinely felt so much better. After a little bit he lifted his hips once again and noticed his cock was rock hard. Embarrassment hit Wooyoung like a ton of bricks. "how am i meant to move with this" he thought to himself. 

San noticed Wooyoung suddenly still and stopped his hands. "You ok? Was I too rough I'm sorry" San started to ramble while moving up towards Wooyoung's face looking for any signs of pain. Wooyoung was so embarrassed, he couldn't look at his best friend for fear his eyes would give it away. "I'm good just exhausted" he muffled into the pillow. It wasn't exactly a lie but not the whole truth either. San knit his eyebrows together feeling he had done something wrong and started apologising again. Wooyoung stopped him with a finger to his lips, "you didn't do anything wrong you were perfect I'm the problem." San was now completely confused for the second time that day. He didn't know what to do so he waited for his friend to explain more. Wooyoung was quickly trying to think of anything to will his cock down and was half way there when San kissed the finger on his lips and slid down on to the bed placing Wooyoung's hand over his heart and by close proximity over his nipple. Wooyoung was back to being rock hard. He groaned and gave up trying to hide it. He turned over to look at San who was staring up and the ceiling. His side profile being caught by the dim room lights looked perfect.

"Sannie"

"Yeah" 

"If I tell you something you promise nothing will change between us."

"Depends" San said in playful tone.

"Don't plaay I'm serious" Wooyoung pouted.

San laughed "ok ok promise" he said turning his body towards Wooyoung so they were face to face body to body. Wooyoung's hand sliding down to the small little thing San called a waist. San once again stared at how handsome his friend was. Pretty brown eyes, his hair pushed back, the slope of his nose the cute, little beauty spot under his eye. His full lips slightly pink he guessed from where he'd been biting them. 

Wooyoung took in San's face so different from his own so perfect. Cat shaped twinkling eyes, sharp nose and cute lips, his soft cheeks where the best dimples hid waiting to come out and brighten his day.

"I like you." Wooyoung whispered out.

"I like you too?" San said a touch confused of course they liked eachother why would that change anything.

"No no I LIKE you" Wooyoung nodded his head for extra emphasis accidentally brushing his still hard cock against San. A deeper blush spread across Wooyoung's cheeks.

San laughed "ok I LIKE you too" he still didn't get what his dear friend was on about (and he wouldn't dare let himself hope it was what he meant) but as long as he wasn't in pain San was happy.

Wooyoung desperately trying to get his point across huffed and sat up straddling the older man's hips putting both hands on either side of San's head and leaning down right above his face purposely rubbing their cocks together.

"San I like you" he said in a much lower tone looking his partner in crime right in the eyes. He was so sure he'd find shock and disgust in San's eyes but he didn't. He found a wave of shock but mainly happiness? And above all love.

San looked up into the large eyes he would happily call home and searched them for any mischief if this was a very long elaborate prank. But he could see sincerity a lot of fear but most importantly love. San blinked and looked down between there bodies. "So that's what you were hiding" San whispered. Wooyoung's face went red but he didn't move suddenly having immense courage.  
"Do you hate me?" Wooyoung whispered.  
"Never." San looked back up at Wooyoung seeing the wash of relief pass through his eyes. He moved his arms first to Wooyoung's face tucking a errant strand of hair behind his ear. Both hands came to gently trace his side's teasing the sensitive skin all the way down to the waistband of the younger boys boxers tracing the boundary line round to the middle of Wooyoung's back studying the face infront of him, checking for signs he was going to far. Seeing (and feeling) only a positive response he palmed his ass through the thin boxers mustering up the courage to say 4 very important words back. "I like you too" San replied back and ground his hips up to make it obvious.

Wooyoung's eyes widened

"Really!"

"Really." 

Wooyoung leaned down and placed a chaste kiss on San's lips testing the waters (comical considering there cocks where firmly pressed together). He still thought they could come back from this if it turns out San was playing along to make him feel better. 

San's brain short circuits from the connection between all his blood rushing south with great urgency and all these new developments 'soft' was all his brain could muster. He must have been still for too long as Wooyoung started to pull back. San reached and weaved his hand through the soft hair and deepened the kiss. Wooyoung moaned in relief and let his body weight settle on San. San still didn't know if this was a game or not but on the chance this was real he was going to take advantage of it. He rolled his hips up providing much needed friction and licked the plump lips asking for entrance. Wooyoung debated it for a split second before giving in and exploring the warm mouth of his partner. Two tonuges danced with eachother as well as there owners did, never too much never too little just right, just perfect. San continuosly rolled his hips up sometimes in circles while palming and grabbing Wooyoung's ass with his free hand. Wooyoung braced himself with one hand the other hand reaching down to the ground for the oil tipping some on his hand and most likely the floor before slipping it in-between the two bodies. Pushing down his boxers and adding oil to his painfully hard cock he moaned into San's mouth. He was just about to do the same for San but stopped at the waistband. He broke from the kiss and looked down at San. He groaned at the sight, San's hair a mess on the pillow his eyes bright his lips puffy and red from kissing. 

"Are you sure?" Wooyoung whispered into San's lips.

"Never been more sure" San whispered back.

San used the hand still entangled in his hair and pulled his head to the side exposing his neck. He licked a long stripe from the base of Wooyoung's neck up to his ear lobe and sucked on the bottom of it. Wooyoung and took that as a affirmative yes. He slipped his hand past the waist band and was met with a cock very similar to his own in size if not a little bit thicker. He ran his oiled hand lightly up and down earning a long low moan from his partner.

"More" San whispered in his ear. He fit there two cocks together the oil providing just the right amount of slip to glide up against eachother. San's skin suddenly felt electric he could feel every part of him the touched Wooyoung the connection so strong. Wooyoung liked it but needed more, he jumped up and all but ripped his boxers off. San whined at the loss of heat but was pleasantly surprise at the view infront of him. A naked flustered Wooyoung was the the stuff off wet dreams. San wolf whistled and took in the sight committing it to memory. Wooyoung smiled, a slight blush on his cheeks and jumped back on the bed settling between sans strong thighs. 

"Are you sure this is ok?"  
"Are you really asking that?"  
Wooyoung narrowed his eyes  
"I'm serious we can stop if you want" Of couse Wooyoung didn't want to stop but he cared more about there friendship. He would go back to quietly pining if it made San happy. San raked his hair back and stared at the handsome man hovering over his cock and summoned the will power to say his next sentence with sincerity. 

"Woo this is us nothing we do can change us ok?" 

"Still best friend's?"

"Always and Forever"

Wooyoung laughed at the reference and nodded his head. He pulled down San's boxers and went back to straddling the older mans hips.

Leaning back down into San's face Wooyoung whispered "You should sing for me again" almost into San's lips. "If we do this after sure" San whispered back and before Wooyoung could respond re captured his best friend's lips. He brought his hand up to Wooyoung's shoulders using is to brace himself and he planted his heels into the soft bed to grind his hips up. The sudden connection sent sparks through them both no clothing in the way skin on skin 'just perfect' they both think to themselves. The pair moved in perfect harmony, Wooyoung moving his hips in a slight circle down as San wound his hips up and round, the friction so sweet. Pouring moans into the others mouth as their tongues danced. Wooyoung's hips getting frantic "I'm close" Wooyoung mumbles inbetween kisses. "Same" San whispers back. Wooyoung buries his head into the crook of San's neck his arms giving out making them chest to chest, the gap between their bodies practically gone adding even more friction. Opting to mouth open kisses on the sensitive neck in front of him his eyes screwed shut as he let San take over. San turning his neck to give him better access never knowing how sensitive he was there. Every lick every bite spurring him on making him go faster chasing the edge of the cliff. Moving his hands down to grab two handfuls of Wooyoung's ass and push him down on his cock "Ahh god keep going sannie fuck" Wooyoung whispers right in his ear. He swears he's had a dream like this but he always wakes up before the good bit. He squeezes the ass in his hands to confirm this is real and my god does if feel good. "Ahh fuck San I'm-" is all Wooyoung could whisper before his hips stopped and the barely there gap between their bodies was warm. Wooyoung's heavy moans right in his ear and the well timed bite on his neck kicks San flying over the edge pushing up hard into the new found warmth gripping Wooyoung's ass hard as he fucked up into the space biting his bottom lip to stifle from crying out.  
His eyes closed and he gently let go of the near death grip he had on Wooyoung's ass gently rubbing the marks away. "Sorry" he silently whispered to Wooyoung still buried in his neck. "Don't worry I'll get you back" Wooyoung chuckled in to his ears still gently panting his eyes closed. They really should move and clean up but San's legs were officially done for the day, between dancing and this they had no more energy left. 

"Woo"

"Mhm"

"I like you"

Wooyoung's face split into a massive smile "I like you too." 

After 5 minutes Wooyoung's hips finally protested so loudly he begrudgingly raised up, missing San's scent filling his nose from being so close to his neck. He briefly looked down at the mess between them and laughed. San's eyes were still closed but appreciated the small amount of friction. Wooyoung leant down grabbing someone's discarded boxers and wiped most of it up. He gingerly got off San stretching his legs and walked to the bathroom, grabbing a rag wetting it and cleaning himself wetting it again and walking back towards San. He was greeted by San's beautiful frame. One leg raised up bent at the knee his foot planted into the bed pushing his now soft cock to the side the other leg stretched out long, both of his hands behind his head his eyes closed biting his bottom lip. Wooyoung wolf whistled low mainly to himself but he assumed San would hear him. He padded up to him and held the rag infront of him

"Here" Wooyoung said gently  
San opened his eyes offering his thanks while taking the rag and really decided to test the water. Call it post nut clarity but San wanted to see how far he could push these new found boundaries. He took the wet rag and squeezed a bit of the water out on to his chest making sure to keep his eyes on Wooyoung. Usually he'd be mortified to do anything like this but he felt confident. He let the water run down and off his body chasing the main pool of water down with the rag to his cock wiping the mess from before. Wooyoung stood there mouth slightly open unable to take his eyes away from what he was seeing. He'd never seen San act in such a way. It's was unbelievably hot. San threw the rag in the ever growing washing pile and reached for the shocked mans hand. 

"Sleep with me?" San whispered out not expecting a round two of whatever had just happened but hoping for it. Wooyoung swallowed and nodded letting himself be led back down to San's side. "Wait let me grab pajamas." San raised a questioning eyebrow. "Incase someone comes in" Wooyoung answerd the silent question. "Oh yeah" San mouthed back now realising for the last 20 odd minutes he hadn't thought about anything else apart from the present feeling, the present person. He watched Wooyoung (mainly his ass) as he grabbed matching bottoms.  
"Here" he chucked him a pair.  
"No tops?"  
"Nah I like your body" Wooyoung answerd before thinking how cringe it was. "I mean you can have a top if you want I won't stop you infact I'll just get you o-"  
"Thank you" San said mainly to stop his friend working himself into a frenzy over a top. "Glad you do" San smiled at the younger man. He got up pulled his pants up to just above his dick and called it job done. The slight rumble in his stomach putting a pause on his sleeping plans.  
"I'm hungry you want something?" He asked while walking towards his friend putting a kiss on his cheek. San carried on walking past but stopped when he heard Wooyoung's voice "Hey hey pull those up" pointing at his low line pants. Wooyoung loudly whispered. "Why?" San innocently asked feigning innocence. Wooyoung laughed at him walking up behind him and slapped his ass while pulling his pants up slightly. "Because the whole dorm doesn't need to see everything!" "Sounds like jealousy to me" San smirked not whispering anymore.

PLAYING JEALOUSY BY MONSTA X 

The pair jumped out of their skin.  
"What the fuck was that!" Wooyoung shouted. San suddenly released what had happened burst out laughing. "It's Jongho's speaker!" Jongho suddenly came bursting through the door and barely noticed why the pair were standing topless as it wasn't a particularly unusual sight. "stop" he half shouted at the speaker. "Sorry!" The maknae said while rubbing the back of his neck. "I'm going to move it to the front room so we can all use it!" He unplugged the speaker running past the pair back into the hallway disappearing down the corridor to the front room. They could hear the memebers whooping clearly excited about the new speaker. "Should we join them?" San asked recovering from laughter still. Wooyoung finally took his hand away from his heart and cracked a smile too. " No I have a better idea and walked and walked San back to the door and shut it firmly. He looked deep into the eyes he would happily call home for a life time and swooped down for a kiss. San let Wooyoung take the lead enjoying the feeling of being cared for. 'soft' he thought again 'warm' 'home' he added on. He didn't know exactly what any of this meant but he did know one thing, he would never be tired of Wooyoung. They were eachothers home away from home. Wooyoung pulled back "soft, warm, home" he gently whispered on to San's lips in-between kisses. He looked up to see San staring back his eyes wide "I was thinking the same" San whispered back smiling big dimples out. Wooyoung split into a smile to match knowing whatever ramble just came out of his mouth must have been right. He wrapped his arms around San's shoulders and hugged him tight. For the first time in a long time his mind was clear and his heart was full.

Both stomachs rumbled.

Wooyoung whispered in San's "so about that snack I think I'll join you" San laughed and picked Wooyoung up spinning them around and opening the door "Let's go!" Wooyoung laughed and half protested all the way down the corridor. Seonghwa noticed them first and nudged Hoonjoong as San perched Wooyoung on the counter and began opening cupboards.  
"Should we tell them me and you heard everything or not." Seonghwa whispered into the leaders ear. "What and miss out on watching them pretend they didn't! No way!" Hongjoong laughed back. "Besides only me and you had the airpods in and if we out them we out ourselves so for now" Hongjoong tapped Seonghwa's cheek "play your cards right and that can be us later" he finished with a wink. Seonghwa blushed and pushed him away embarrassed flustered and slightly turned on. The other members still transfixed by the video game on the TV especially now with the extra bass provided by the speaker and didn't notice a thing. Wooyoung looked over at the team not necessarily worried that anyone suspected anything more happy that they looked so content. He didn't want anything to change this insane families dynamic and hopefully nothing ever would. "AHA! The best snack food has been acquired by yours truly" San gloated in Wooyoung's direction hiding this mystical snack behind his back. "What is it then!" Wooyoung laughed back "Chase me for it!" And with that San sprinted out of the kitchen and down the hallway. Wooyoung leapt off the counter after him shouting obscenities. "Yeah they'll be fine" Seonghwa thought to himself watching the pair interact as normal. Hongjoong interlaced their fingers and squeezed his hand "Told you" the smaller man gently smiled at his friend and went back to watching Mingi loose again against Yunho. Yeosang judging quietly in a the corner and Jongho administering punishment to the looser. Life was was good.

8 makes 1 team for life.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact the lyrics I'm using are the British band Heatwave. They are the original version of always and forever not the Luthor Vandross so please check out the song if you were confused! Also I haven't written in years so let's just ignore the mistakes ok 😂
> 
> Also on the back of this but I guess it would technically be the prequel I wrote a Seongjoong fic I'm still tinkering with but I'll upload at some point in the near future. If you've made it all the way to this incredibly long fic have a cookie on me 🍪 stay hydrated 👍🏿
> 
> EDIT: I have posted chapter 1 and 2 of a now spiralling Seongjoong fic check them out if you want 😊


End file.
